


All's Fair

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, teeny bit of plot to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is absolutely no point to this, just some Bucky/Loki/Tony smut for the hell of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

When Steve first convinced Bucky to come back with him to live in Avenger's Tower, he had been unsure of pretty much everything about himself.

It bothered him that he couldn't answer simple questions about his preferences when anyone would ask.

“Hey, Bucky. How do you take your coffee?” Tony called from the kitchen.

Bucky looked up in dismay as Steve yelled back. “Black, one sugar.”

“Bucky, are you a Mets or a Yankees fan?” Clint enquired.

“Mets.” Steve replied.

“You want ketchup or mayo?” Tony again.

“Mayo.” Steve smiled patting Bucky's shoulder.

Whatever the question. Bucky didn't have an answer, but Steve always did, without thinking and from what Bucky could tell, Steve was never wrong. So, when a certain other need to choose presented itself. There was only one person Bucky could turn too.

He spent a lot of time on Steve's floor of the tower. Tony had given him his own, but he preferred Steve's company. It had been far too long since he was in a position to just hang with a friend and talk about nothing, although this time, it was a little less than nothing.

“Can we talk?” He asked Steve coming into his apartment and throwing himself on the sofa beside him.

“Sure.” Steve smiled clicking off the TV, pulling up one leg so that he could turn towards Bucky.

Bucky opened his mouth. Then closed it again. Then gave a huff. “This is awkward.”

Steve smiled at him reassuringly. “Buck, you can talk to me about anything.” He patted Bucky's thigh. “Hell, you have talked to me about anything. I promise, I've heard it all.”

Bucky considered it for a moment before finally taking a deep breath and blurting it out. “Am I gay?”

“I'm not sure.” Steve replied, still smiling at him. “I believe you are what they nowadays call bisexual. That means you like guys and gals. At least, you used too.”

“I see.” Bucky nodded slowly then glanced down at Steve's hand where it still rested on his thigh. “And are you? Did we?”

“I'm not no.” Steve didn't remove his hand. “I mean we used to fool around sure, but I was never interested in guys. I just really liked you. We never had sex though, I don't like you that much.” Steve chuckled.

“I see.” Bucky nodded again.

“Is there someone you're interested in?” Steve asked.

“No.” Bucky replied. “I just... I'm not used to having a mind of my own long enough to actually take an interest in such things.”

“But you thought you were gay?” Steve questioned.

“Well.” Bucky looked a bit sheepish. “Nat made a pass at me and I just didn't react. I mean, I'm horny all the god damn time, Steve. It's like being a fucking teenager again and she's hot right, but nothing.”

“Oh.” Steve looked at him. “You turned down the Black Widow and lived to tell the tale. I'm surprised.”

“I think she was just testing me.” Bucky shrugged. “When I didn't take the bait, she probably thought I was on to her tricks.”

“Maybe it's just her?” Steve pondered.

“Nope.” Bucky shook his head. “I've eyeballed the lot of them, Steve. Pepper, Hill, Jane that time she came to visit with the other one, Darcy isn't it?”

Steve nodded.

“Nothing.” Bucky sighed.

Steve shifted, moving closer to Bucky. “We'd better test this theory.” He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Bucky's. Bucky gasped in surprise and Steve flicked his tongue into his mouth. His hand came up to tangle in Bucky's hair as their tongues tangled too.

By the time Steve pulled back, Bucky was panting. “Oh gods, that felt so familiar.”

Steve smiled gently, running his thumb across Bucky's cheek.

“Well, it's official.” Bucky sighed. “I'm gay.”

“And I still don't like you that much.” Steve chuckled. “Cheer up though. It's totally not the big deal it used to be. They even have bars and clubs for it nowadays and parades.”

“How do you know all this?” Bucky asked as Steve pulled him over to snuggle into his side.

“Tony likes to give the weirdest history lessons.” Steve chuckled. “Actually, you should probably talk to him, or maybe Loki.”

“Why?” Bucky frowned.

“They're both bi.” Steve's brow furrowed a bit. “Wait, that's not right. Tony told me he's something else.” He thought for a second. “Poly-amorous.” He declared at last.

“What the hell does that mean?” Bucky asked raising an eyebrow.

“I think it means he has relationships with more than one person at a time.” Steve shrugged.

“Oh, I see. Kinda.” Bucky chuckled before shifting to wrap himself around Steve wriggling until he was comfortable. Steve leaned back into the corner of the sofa where the back joined the arm, Bucky's head on his chest. “Horny teenager huh?” He laughed and Bucky punched his stomach. Steve barely felt it since it wasn't the metal fist. “You know I'm always here if you just want to fool around.” Bucky nodded against his chest then closed his eyes and fell asleep on Steve.

 

“Okay, that should do it.” Tony grinned throwing down his screwdriver and snapping the casing back onto Bucky's metal arm. “Anything else you need me to take care of?”

“No, I'm good.” Bucky smiled glancing up at Tony. He was sitting on one of the stools at Tony's workbench so was slightly lower than eye-level with Tony who was standing.

Tony gave him a sly grin and stepped closer. Reaching out he took hold of Bucky's bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it towards himself slightly. “Well.” He chuckled, leaning forward and swiping his tongue along the inside of said bottom lip. “If you change your mind about that.” He paused and raised an eyebrow in challenge. “My bedroom door is always open.” He then glanced down at the slightly obvious bulge in Bucky's jeans.

Releasing Bucky's lip, he stepped back and turned towards the opposite bench, pulling up a blueprint on the monitor while Bucky sat there momentarily stunned. “Jarvis, drop my needle.” He called to his AI a second later.

The music when it started was a loud blast of rock that knocked Bucky back to his senses. He turned to look at Tony who now had his back to him as he worked on something Bucky couldn't figure out. Bucky slid from the stool, wiping his bottom lip with the back of his hand as he tried unsuccessfully to make himself more comfortable in his jeans and then got out of the lab as quickly as he was able to, without making it obvious, a blush heating his face as he went.

 

It was the following night before he worked up the courage to seek Tony out when he knew he was in his bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the closed door. “Tony?” He called out. “It's Bucky.”

“Bucky.” He heard Tony call back. “Come on in babe.”

His hand trembling slightly from nerves, Bucky reached out and turned the door handle. He was so focused on trying not to panic, that he didn't look where he was going, instead staring intently at the carpet. “I was just wond...” His words trailed off as he finally looked up.

Tony was a few feet away from him, lounging in an armchair, he had one leg hooked up over the arm of it and his hands resting loosely in his lap. What stopped Bucky short though was the fact that he was wearing only a pair of red satin boxers and his hands were resting in his lap because they were cuffed. Gold leather, lined with red fake fur, bondage cuffs were wrapped around both wrists. A large gold double clip connector keeping them together, although it was clear that Tony could have easily gotten out of them at any time.

Beside him, stood Loki. His back turned slightly to Bucky, he was folding up his shirt. He was wearing his usual black leather jeans but as he turned to put his shirt on the dresser Bucky noticed he too was wearing bondage cuffs. His were black leather with a green fake fur lining and were noticeably missing the connector.

Bucky stood there, frozen to the spot eyes wide as he tried and failed not to stare at Tony. “Close the door, Buck.” Tony chuckled and Bucky was startled into action, his metal hand shooting out and grabbing the door, swinging it quickly shut.

Loki turned to face him and Bucky got the distinct impression he was sizing him up and not hating what he saw. “If he stays he needs cuffs.” Loki said at last.

“Well, that's your department, Trouble.” Tony smiled fondly at him.

Loki flicked his hand in Bucky's direction and a pair of cuffs appeared around Bucky's wrists. Red leather, with black fake fur lining. Bucky glanced down at them in surprise.

“You staying?” Tony asked getting up from the chair and crossing towards Bucky. Bucky's eyes skipped from Tony to Loki, then back again. Tony who was now right in front of him, licked his bottom lip slowly.

Bucky swallowed and then nodded. “I'm staying.”

“Great.” Tony grinned and grabbed the hem of Bucky's t-shirt. “You're overdressed.” Despite the cuffs keeping his hands close together and despite the height difference, Tony still managed to get Bucky's t-shirt off with relative ease. Throwing it casually to the floor, which Bucky noticed made Loki roll his eyes, Tony grabbed the cuff on Bucky's non-metal wrist and pulled him further into the room.

He led Bucky over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier and pushed him down into it before moving to straddle his lap. Loki approached them and took hold of the connector between Tony's cuffs. He unfastened one end from Tony's wrist and re-attached it to Bucky's, cuffing them together.

Tony chuckled. “You seem tense?” He looked down at Bucky. “Have you ever done this before?”

Bucky took a shaky breath. “I don't know.” He mumbled.

“Not to worry.” Tony grinned. “We'll start you off slow.” He leaned forwards placing his hands on Bucky's chest, which pulled Bucky's hand up with the one of Tony's it was connected to and then Tony kissed him. It was slow and soft, a gentle flick of his tongue that parted Bucky's lips. Bucky's metal hand came up to rest lightly on Tony's hip as he returned the kiss.

Tony's fingers slid across Bucky's chest until they found his nipples and at the first tweak, Bucky's hips twitched up towards Tony's and he moaned into Tony's mouth. He was rock hard, straining against his zipper already.

He heard Loki chuckle softly somewhere behind them. “Perhaps we need to take the edge off for him first?”

Much to Bucky's dismay Tony pulled his lips away and looked up, nodding to Loki. Before he had a chance to protest though, Tony had dropped backwards off the chair and was now on his knees on the floor between Bucky's thighs.

Loki leaned down from behind Bucky and kissed him. Unlike Tony's kiss, Loki's was more fervent, more demanding. It along with the nimble fingers of one of Loki's hands which had found a nipple to play with, served to distract him from what Tony was doing. Right up until his lips closed around Bucky's now exposed cock.

Bucky jerked in surprise and groaned into Loki's mouth, completely overwhelmed by the actions of both of them. He couldn't remember anything about his past sex life. Had no idea if this was the sort of thing he had gotten up to in the past, but as his tongue fought with Loki's and his hips fought Tony's hands that were holding him in place as he sucked his cock, he had a sneaking suspicion that nothing in his previous lives had ever been anything like this.

Loki had been right, he did need to take the edge off and it wasn't long before he came in Tony's mouth with a breathy shuddering sigh into Loki's mouth. Tony swallowed him down and pulled away once he had licked him clean.

Loki pulled his lips away from Bucky's and smirked down at him. “Now we can get down to business.”

Tony stood and moved towards the bed and as Bucky was still cuffed to him, he got pulled across too. When they got there, Tony set to work on getting him fully undressed, then wriggled out of his own boxers before pushing him back onto the bed and climbing up beside him, pulling him over towards the middle.

Bucky took a moment to appreciate that it was a very large bed before he was distracted again by Loki who had shed his jeans and was now sliding naked onto the bed as well. Unlike Tony, whose movements were obvious and abrupt, Loki moved in a more sinuous, almost undetectable manner.

While Tony flipped over and thumped down onto the bed, jerking Bucky's wrist as he did so, Loki barely wrinkled the sheets, barely dipped the mattress as he slid across towards them. Bucky smiled at the contrast between them. He could see how the two of them would work well together, but he could also see how their different approaches could be a source of conflict. Perhaps that was why Tony had invited Bucky into his bed. To be the balance in the middle. It certainly seemed that was the purpose as he found himself between the two of them. One on either side, pressing into him as they leaned over him to kiss each other. Tony's hand went to Loki's cheek and as Bucky's hand was pulled along, he managed to twist it until he was able to stroke his fingers through Loki's hair where it slipped over his bare shoulder.

“Have either of you done this before?” He asked a moment later when they broke the kiss.

“No.” Loki replied with a shrug.

“Not with two guys.” Tony added.

“So, how are we gonna?” Bucky enquired.

Loki looked to Tony, then suddenly there was a mischievous glint in his eye. “I have an idea.” He grinned.

“Well, let me throw a spanner in that idea first.” Tony chuckled. “We need another connector.”

Loki pointed to Bucky's stomach and another gold connector appeared lying just below his belly button. Tony snatched it up. He clipped one end to Bucky's free wrist and the other to one of Loki's wrists.

“Hey.” Bucky laughed, lifting up his hands and shaking his wrists jingling the connectors. “No fair.”

“I can work with this.” Loki chuckled, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips as he touched it to the top one. He reached out with the hand now cuffed to Bucky and wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock. Slowly he began to stroke his length. Bucky watched for a moment, before getting an idea of his own. Twisting his wrist in the cuff, he managed to turn his hand until he was able to assist Loki by fondling Tony's balls. Tony groaned pressing forward into Loki's grip.

Tony was enjoying every stroke of Loki and Bucky's hands but eventually stopped them both by grabbing the connector and pulling their hands away. “If you keep that up this will be over before we've properly started.” He panted. “What's your idea, Lokes.”

“Put your leg over Bucky.” Loki tapped at Tony's thigh with his free hand and Tony shifted until he was straddling the top of Bucky's thighs.

Loki then shuffled around until he had done the same. He was now straddling Bucky as well, in front of Tony.

“Oh!” Tony grinned. “I get you.”

Bucky thought about it for a moment, looking up at the two of them then nodded. He pulled his knees up until Tony was able to lean back against his thighs. “Well alright then. Who's got the lube?”

Loki turned the hand that was connected to Bucky's and placed a small bottle of lube in his hand. “That is a really cool talent you have there.” Bucky grinned flipping the top on the bottle and squeezing a dollop into each of their hands before doing his own.

“Do you want to start?” Loki asked him. “I have far more patience than Stark.”

“Hey!” Tony protested, pushing Loki's shoulder with his free hand and making him fall forwards.

“Well hello there.” Bucky sniggered as Loki was suddenly face to face with him. He flicked out his tongue and licked the tip of Loki's nose. Loki laughed and they started kissing.

Not wanting Tony to feel neglected, Bucky moved the hand cuffed to Tony's until it was sliding across his ass and down to tease against his hole. He heard Tony's gasp as he started to gently push a slicked up finger in. He could feel Tony's wrist pulling against his own and glanced up past Loki to look at him.

Catching his eye, Tony shrugged. “I feel like I'm groping my own ass here.” Suddenly, his eyebrows shot up and Bucky thought it was almost as if a light bulb had gone on over his head. Clearly he had had an idea. Bucky felt Tony's wrist twist in the cuff and then he felt Tony's hand sliding over the back of his own.

Loki had moved down from Bucky lips and was now teasing at one of his nipples with his mouth meaning that Bucky had a clearer view of what Tony was doing. Slowly, Tony slid one finger down Bucky's until it joined Bucky's finger in Tony's ass. “Well ain't that something.” Bucky murmured as Tony bit down on his bottom lip while his ass adjusted to the extra digit.

Working together they soon had Tony stretched to a point he felt would be loose enough. Bucky located the lube from where he had dropped it on the bed and flipped the cap again. Loki took it from him and applied it to his hands before wrapping them around Bucky's erection, making sure to slick him up good. He then raised himself up so that Bucky could manoeuvre his cock underneath Loki to position against Tony's ass. “Ready?” He asked.

“Yup.” Tony replied and before Bucky could move, Tony had slid down onto him.

They both hissed in a combination of pleasure and discomfort, holding still until Tony adjusted.

“You good?” Bucky asked.

“Yup.” Tony grinned shifting slightly to settle himself into a comfortable position until they were ready to move.

Loki had gone back to leaning over Bucky's chest his arms tucked in to Bucky's sides meaning that Bucky's metal arm was bent into his side as well. Tony moved his free hand to place on Loki's hip. He then slid his cuffed hand towards Loki's hole. Taking his cue from Tony's earlier trick, Bucky twisted his wrist and once Tony had inserted a finger into Loki's ass, Bucky followed with one of his too.

“Oh!” Loki exclaimed in surprise. Since he had been facing away from Tony all this time he hadn't seen them trying this out already so had been unprepared for it. They worked together to drive Loki crazy, sliding their fingers in and out on opposite strokes, both being sure to nudge against Loki's prostate making him jerk and writhe against them. “Okay, that's enough.” He growled grabbing for the bottle of lube and thrusting it out towards Tony's free hand.

Tony laughed and flipped the cap off the bottle, applying a generous amount of lube to his cock and quickly slathering it up. He withdrew his finger from Loki's ass, pulling Bucky's free too as he did so and swiftly replaced them with his cock. Loki bit down on his lip and Bucky pulled his metal arm until he could lift his hand to Loki's hair. Grabbing a handful, he gently pulled Loki's head up until they could bring their lips together. Tony positioned both his hands on Loki's hips and Bucky shifted his feet, pressing his thighs closer to Tony's back.

“Everybody ready?” Bucky panted a moment later pulling his lips away from Loki's.

“Yes.” Loki groaned.

“Yup.” Tony moaned.

Slowly Bucky pushed up with his hips nudging into Tony who in turn pushed forwards into Loki.

Bucky chuckled. “This'll work.”

Tony and Loki both nodded and Bucky rocked up again, nudging the two of them forwards. Loki pushed up on his arms and placed his hands on Bucky's chest. Bucky was no longer in control of either of his hands, but he didn't care. He had leverage enough with his legs to control the pace of their movements and fully intended to abuse that control as much as possible.

He set a slow pace, rocking up and down, occasionally thrusting harder, just to keep things interesting. Shifting his angle to nudge against Tony's prostate only on random thrusts rather than every time.

“You're killing me, Bucky.” Tony groaned.

“You're both killing me.” Loki hissed, his head dropping to kiss Bucky again. Tony leaning forwards to lick a stripe up Loki's back.

Bucky could see the moment Loki's control began to waver. His breath was coming in shallow pants, his hands fisting against Bucky's chest. What he didn't know was what Loki planned to do about it.

Finally, Loki made his move. As Bucky pushed up once more, Loki pushed back hard, slamming them together and making Tony yelp in surprise as he was sandwiched in the middle.

“Oh really?” Bucky chuckled. “Is that a challenge?” He pushed up again with a little more force.

“It is indeed.” Loki grinned back pushing down to meet him.

“Oh gods!” Tony gasped as the two of them picked up the pace, one hammering up into Tony, the other ramming down onto him. “Fuck!” He moaned feeling his orgasm approaching with all the grace of a speeding bullet. His fingers tightened on Loki's hips, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth as his eyes screwed shut. “Loki, I'm gonna...” Before he had the chance to finish the sentence, his orgasm hit him full on and he jerked up hard into Loki who obligingly pushed back, then held still as Tony pumped into him before collapsing forwards over his back shuddering and gasping for breath. Bucky chuckled and Loki raised his eyes to wink at him.

Once Tony had recovered enough, Loki shifted, pulling free from Tony's cock. Tony in turn, pulled himself free from Bucky's and slowly shifted. Bucky lowered his knees so that Tony could swing his leg back over and flop down on the bed beside Bucky.

Loki used his free hand to reposition Bucky and he slid home into Loki's ass. “Show me what you've got, Barnes.” He challenged.

Bucky grinned raising an eyebrow and pulling on the cuffs to position his hands on Loki's hips. “If you insist.” He pulled his feet back up and pushed up hard into Loki making him puff out a breath. Loki grinned and raised himself up, pushing back down hard onto him. They set a punishing rhythm. Bucky pushing up as Loki met him on the way down.

Partly recovered, Tony decided to get in on it too. He sat up pulling in his legs so that he could turn towards them, he then used the cuff to pull Bucky's hand away from Loki's hip so that he could wrap his own hand around Loki's cock and stroke it in time to their thrusts. Bucky turned his wrist in the cuff until he could fondle Loki's balls.

Loki's movements started to become erratic, especially when Bucky tilted his hips and started hitting his prostate. He grunted and turned to look at Tony. “Why don't you put that other hand to good use?” He flicked his head in an over the shoulder manner, tilting it to indicate down behind him a sly grin edging onto his face.

Taking the hint, Tony reached his other hand down behind Loki and when Bucky thrust upwards, Tony got his hand underneath his ass so that he could get his fingers towards Bucky's hole.

“Hey!” Bucky exclaimed as Tony sneaked a finger into him. “That's cheating, Loki.”

Loki laughed. “All's fair...”

Bucky increased his pace, but Tony found his prostate and soon like Loki, his rhythm was all over the place. His orgasm hit him and his hips stopped, pressed hard into Loki, Tony's hand kept stroking Loki's cock though and he orgasmed too a second later, collapsing forward onto Bucky's chest. He sighed and slid himself off of Bucky's cock then slipped sideways off of Bucky. He waved his hand to clean the mess from the three of them and rolled onto his back, tucked into Bucky's side, head resting on his metal shoulder in a manner that indicated it wasn't uncomfortable.

Bucky smiled and wrapped his arm around him, pulling Loki's own up to rest beside his. Loki snapped his fingers and the connectors disappeared on both of Bucky's cuffs. Tony snuggled himself in on Bucky's other side. Lifting Bucky's arm so that he could rest it over himself.

Bucky sighed contentedly. “Damn. I could get used to this.”

Tony laughed pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Loki magicked the blankets over them before turning his head to kiss Bucky's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out kinda long, I hope it didn't get boring. Please feel free to let me know what you think ;)


End file.
